Welcome Home: a heroes reward
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: Four years after the final fight, the Magic Knights are called back for one last mission. To live in Cephiro? Read and Reveiw.


Rayearth Ok. To start with, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't   
mine. They belong to Clamp. I'm using them in this fanfic because I like Magic Knight Rayearth. Secondly, Nightmare helped me work on this story. So don't shoot us if you don't like it. Any way, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to [Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com][1]

Now on with the story.

***************************************************************************   


Welcome Home: A heroes reward

(A Magic Knight Rayearth story)

**Chapter 1**

Fuu looked at the phone as it started to ring. She placed the photo album she was looking at aside and picked up the receiver. "Hououji residence. Fuu speaking," she said calmly. "Hey girlfriend, how've you been?" said a familiar voice. "Hey Hikaru. I'm fine, how about you?" Fuu asked as she smiled.

"Fuu, stay put. Me and Umi will be over in seven minutes," Hikaru said before the line went dead. She put the receiver on the hook and sighed. _Now what?_ Returning to the couch, she picked up the album and returned it to the bookshelf. _Well, I'll know soon enough, _she thought. _I think I'll make some tea for when they get here._

She turned towards the kitchen and looked around her fathers study. _I still can't believe they're gone._ A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at a picture of her parents and sister. They were coming to pick her up from archery practice when they were involved in a terrible accident, leaving no survivors. She wiped the tear away just as the door bell rang.

"I'm coming," she yelled as she walked to the front door. _That was quick._ She opened the door expecting to find her friends, but found a mailman holding three small boxes. "May I help you?" she asked. "I sure hope so. I think I'm lost," he said with a weak smile. "Who are you trying to find?" she asked. He looked at the names on the boxes and said, "Hikaru Shidou, Fuu Hououji, and Umi Ryuuzaki."

"What?" Hikaru asked as she and Umi came walking up behind up. The mailman turned around and asked, "Are you Hikaru Shidou?" She smiled and said, "That's correct sir." He slowly looked at Umi and asked, "By any chance, are you Miss Ryuuzaki?" Umi nodded and said, "Yes sir." He looked back at Fuu as she said, "And I'm Fuu Hououji."

With a sigh of relief, the mailman murmured, "Thank goodness." He chuckled as the girls just looked at him then each other bewilderedly. "I've been up and down this street a half a dozen times trying to find #910. I finally gave up and came to ask directions and here you all are," he told them. Fuu turned to look at the number on her house. Smiling, she turned the number on her door right side up, saying, "I'll have to get that nailed back up. Sorry and thank you, I wouldn't have noticed other wise."

"You're Welcome, Miss Hououji," he said. Umi asked, "Excuse me, but why were you looking for us? Is something wrong?" Turning back to look at all three, he told them, "Oh! No, nothing is wrong. I was just delivering these packages. I have one for each of you." After handing them the boxes, he handed them a clip board saying, "Now if you'll just sign your names, I'll be done for the day." The girls each sighed their names and bid the mailman a good day.

"Okay Fuu, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked as soon as they were inside. "Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?" Fuu asked. "For as long as we have known each other, you have always called us Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi. You didn't call me that when we talked on the phone," Hikaru said. Fuu looked both startled and confused as she first looked at Hikaru then Umi and back again. "I didn't? I do? Oh! I never realized that," then with a small laugh she grinned saying, "I guess I do. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I--uh--I was just feeling sort of down. I had found an old photo album--and--" Fuu looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I just miss them so much," she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Umi and Hikaru were beside her in second. "Oh Fuu. We know how you feel. we miss our families too," Umi told her. "That's right," Hikaru said giving her a hug, "but you still have us." "And you always will," Umi said. "Yes. Thank you. I'll always miss them, but someday maybe it won't hurt so bad." They were silent for a few minutes. Each thinking their own thoughts.

"Enough sad thoughts," Umi said, "Let's find out what's in the boxes. Who sent them anyway?" Fuu looked at the label and said, "Mine is from Windam Incorporated." "Mine says Selece Unlimited," Umi said with a puzzled look. "Have you guys ever heard of the Rayearth Company?" Hikaru asked.

_Wait a minute! Windam, Selece, and Rayearth were the names of the Rune-gods of Cephiro, _Fuu thought as she walked towards the kitchen. "Hey Fuu, where are you going" Umi asked as Fuu entered the kitchen. "To get a kni--fe. Uh--Umi, would you please come in here. NOW!?!" Fuu said as she starred out the back door.

Hikaru and Umi stood just behind her starring. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Umi murmured quietly. Just then, through the open window, they heard voices. Familiar voices. "Ascot, get back here!" Caldina hollered as they watched Ascot race around the corner. Fuu blinked, looked at her friends and whispered, "Ascot? Cephiro?" Umi looked back out the door just as Caldina rounded the corner. Hikaru thought, _Lantis, _then shook her head. "Can't be. Can it?" Fuu slowly turned back to the door. Slowly she opened it and peeked outside.

"How in the world did we get back here?" Umi asked quietly. Fuu looked at the box in her hand and quickly opened it. _Please let this be real,_ she thought as she viewed it's contents. Inside were two items. The first was the orb Ferio had given her. The second was a green velvet jewelers box with Windam's emblem in gold on the top.

Fuu's hand trembled as she opened it. There inside, laying on a bed of white satin, was the most fantastically, delicately, beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Oh my," she breathed. Suddenly she heard Ferio's voice. "Ferio?" she whispered, looking up slowly.

Umi watched Fuu for a few second then look down at the box she still held in her hands. Her hands shook as she opened it. She gave a small gasp as she looked into the box. Inside was one of Ascot's hats and blue velvet jewelers box with Selece's emblem in gold on the top. Gently, she touched the hat and smiled as she picked up the box.

Inside was a ring, the most amazing, delicately, beautiful ring. "Oh Ascot," she sighed and looked back at the window. Hikaru watched her two friends silently open their packages. With tears in her eyes she started to open her own package. _If only..., _she thought the stopped for inside she found not only a red velvet box with Rayearth's emblem in gold on top, bit is was nested in one of Lantis's cloaks.

Then she heard his voice. Slowly, she looked out the window as a tear rolled down her cheek. Clearing her throat, Umi put Ascot's hat on her head and turned to look at Fuu and Hikaru. "Well ladies," she said with a sassy grin, "let's go find Clef." With giggles, Hikaru put on Lantis's cloak and Fuu picked up the orb.

Each girl had also put the ring on. Laughing, they walked out the door and into the garden in another world.

**Chapter 2**

Umi looked back towards the door, only to find is missing. "Look's like we're here to stay," she said as she turned back to her friends. "We better find Clef then," Hikaru said. They started walking towards the castle in the distance. _This place hasn't changed, _Umi thought as she picked a flower.

"I'd still like to know how we got back," she said as she placed the flower in her hair. "Maybe Mr. Ascot will know," Fuu said. "Yeah, Umi. Why don't you ask him when you two are alone?" Hikaru asked innocently. "Miss Umi maybe to busy with him to ask any questions," Fuu said as she nudged Hikaru in the ribs. "Fuu!" Umi yelled as she blushed bright red.

As the girls busted out laughing they heard Ascot say, "Busy with what, Fuu?" All three girls gasped and spun around to see Ascot, Lantis, and Ferio standing behind them. "Even I'd like to know that," Ferio agreed. Lantis just smiled. "H-How long have you been behind us?" Hikaru asked.

"Long enough," Ferio said. Ascot stepped up to Umi and took her hand saying, "I like your hat." Umi stammered her thanks as Ascot started to lead her off towards the Palace. Hikaru and Fuu watched them walked away, Lantis and Ferio stepped directly behind them. Ferio put his arm around Fuu's shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go for a walk," Ferio quietly said and led her towards the rose garden. Hikaru sighed as she watched her friends walk away. Lantis had stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gently, he eased her back until she was leaning against him. She didn't know when she had placed her hands over his, but she didn't care.

Lantis laid his chin on her head and taking a deep breath, her told her, "I'm glad you're back. I missed you." Hikaru smiled and relaxed against him as she said, "I missed you too." They stood there for a few minutes longer, neither saying anything. They were content just to be together. After a few minutes Lantis asked, "Shall we walk over to the lake?"

Hikaru nodded in agreement. As they started walking towards the lake Hikaru commented, "I'm glad we're back too. I just wish I knew why." Lantis smiled as he thought, _I don't really care. I'm just glad she's back. Maybe this time she'll stay._

**Chapter 3**

****Lantis leaned against a tree and sighed. _She is so beautiful, _he thought as he silently watched her. She knelt next to the lake and smiled. "Lantis, this is beautiful," she said as she looked at him. He smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it. I come out her when I need to think."

"What do you think about?" she asked calmly. _You and how much I love you_, his mind and heart cried. "Oh, a little bit of everything," was all he said. "Oh," Hikaru said as she looked up at him then back at the lake. Lantis knelt beside her and ran his hand down her back saying, "But mostly about you."

She slowly turned to look at him asking, "What about me?" Lantis looked into Hikaru's eyes and felt his heart melt. _Just..one..kiss, _his mind asked as he slowly lowered his head. His mind went totally blank the instant his lips touched hers. The last coherent thought he had was, _Heaven._

When Hikaru finally broke the kiss, she was being gently cradled in his arms and sitting on his lap. She blinked and sighed, "Wow." Lantis touched his forehead to hers and after taking a deep breath, agreed. Lantis held her close for a few minutes, then softly said, "Hikaru, you are my heart and my soul. I love you." Hikaru blinked, then gave him a shaky smile saying, "Oh Lantis, my heart, my soul. I love you too." Lantis hugged Hikaru close and kissed her.

She returned the kiss and sighed. "Hikaru, I don't mean to surprise you, but I know about what happened to your family," he said quietly after a few seconds. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she asked, "How..." He placed a finger on her lips and said, "Clef helped me tune into your world so I could make sure you were ok." She slowly laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Then you know they were killed in a plane crash."

He nodded and held her close. "Lantis, can we change the subject?" she asked, looking up at him. he kissed her again and said, "Only if you promise to talk to me if something's bothering you." She snuggled up against him and said, "Don't worry, I will." He couldn't help but smile as he thought, _That's my girl._

**Chapter 4**

**** Ascot looked at Umi out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "I'm glad your back," he said, trying to keep the conversation light. "Thanks Ascot. I'm glad to be back," she said with a sweet smile. _Anything to see you smile like that, Umi, _he thought. After a few minutes of a very uncomfortable silence, she gently touched his shoulder and said, "Ascot, is something wrong?"

He turned to face her and found himself looking into her eyes. She gently brushed his hair back from in front of his eyes as he said, "N-Nothings wrong. Why?" "You have beautiful eyes," she said as she took his hands in hers. "I-I think we b-better see about f-find Clef. D-don't you?" he asked nervously. "In a minute," Umi whispered.

"Ascot, are you afraid of me?" she asked him. "N-not really," Ascot stammered. "Then why are you so nervous around me?" she asked. Ascot blushed and looked down at his feet. "You really want to know?" he asked quietly. "Only if you want to tell me, Ascot," Umi said. "Oh. Um-Well. I guess I just don't know how to act or what to say. You are so beautiful and smart and--and I just love you so much. I guess I just don't see how you could like me, let alone love me after everything I did when you first came here. So, I...just get tongue tied," Ascot mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

Umi blinked and raised Ascot's head until he was looking into her eyes. Gently, she brushed his hair out of his eyes and took his face into her hands. She looked into his eyes and asked, "Ascot, you love me?" Ascot at Umi and slowly slid his arms around her waist as he said, "With all my heart." "Oh Ascot. I love you too," Umi told him, then she leaned forward and gently kissed him. Ascot stood completely still for a couple of second then tightened his hold on her and returned the kiss with all the love in his heart.

Umi broke the kiss after a few minutes. Snuggling closer into his embrace, she sighed and asked, "Oh Ascot. How did I get so lucky as to have found you?" Ascot chuckled and laid his cheek on the top of her hair as he said, "I'm the lucky one, my love." Umi smiled up at Ascot and said, "I don't know how we got back or even why we're here. All I do know is that I'm glad we are, because in our being here I've found the other half of my heart and my soul. Because I found you. I love you, Ascot." Ascot found himself grinning like a fool.

"Oh Umi, my heart, my love. I'm so glad I found you. I love you, too," Ascot said and kissed her again. As he held her close, he prayed she'd never leave him again, ever. Now all he had to do was get the courage up to ask her to marry him. Ascot sighed happily as he held Umi in his arms.

**Chapter 5**

**** Ferio smiled as he watched Fuu play with a stray kitten. She had changed from the last time they saw each other. "I almost didn't recognize you, Fuu. You've changed," he said calmly. "Well, it has been four years sense we where here last," she said as she picked up the kitten. Ferio chuckled and said, "In your world, it's been four years. But here, it's been twelve days."

Fuu looked ap at him in surprise and asked, "You're kidding. Does that I will age faster here?" Ferio thought to himself, _Oh my beautiful Fuu. Please say yes and never leave me again._ But he smiled and answered, "No love, you age here according to our world. So don't worry." "Oh I'm not worried. I was just trying to understand," she said. As she saw the twinkle in Ferio's eyes, she giggled as she put the kitten down and said, "I guess it really doesn't matter, does it?"

Ferio reached over and slowly pulled Fuu into his arms. "No Fuu, it doesn't matter at all. The only thing that does is you're back," he took a deep breath then said, "Fuu I love you. Through all the troubles that our world has had, thinking and dreaming of you was what keep me going. I don't ever want to be away from you. Fuu, my love, will you marry me and stay with me forever?"

Fuu stood there in silence for a few seconds. Slowly, a smile spread across her face and she kissed him. "Oh Ferio," she told him, holding his face in her hands, "I love you so much. Yes, I'll marry you. I don't have anything to go back to. This will be my home from now on." Ferio crushed her to him and kissed her. After what seemed like forever, Fuu broke the kiss.

As she laid her head on his shoulder, she said, "You know Ferio, we still don't know why we were summoned back to Cephiro. Maybe we should go find Master Clef." Ferio kissed her again the said, "Mmmm. You're right darling, we should. In a minute." Fuu snuggled close and sighed as she said, "I know my love, but it's getting late." Ferio laughed as his stomach started to growl. "You're right Fuu, and I'm getting a little hungry."

Fuu laughed as she said, "Then let's go find the kitchen and Master Clef." They started walking towards the palace as he said, "I wonder." She kissed his cheek and sighed. "How do you think Hikaru and Umi will take the news about us getting married?" he asked and held her close. Fuu stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Umi and Ascot.

"How about we tell them later?" she asked. He kissed her deeply and said, "You got it, beautiful."

**Chapter 6**

**** Clef sat down in a chair as he said, "Welcome Magic Knights. You must be wondering why you have been brought back to Cephiro." "The thought had crossed our minds, Clef," Umi said. He sighed and said, "You've been brought back to Cephiro not to defend." "Then why, Master Clef?" Fuu asked truly baffled. Clef looked at each of the Magic Knights and smiled.

"For a couple of reasons. First of all, love. These young men love you desperately. and after two of their silent pleading, despondency, and near depression, I relented and sent you magic rings to call you back," he said. Hikaru looked at Lantis and gave him a smile. Then turning back to Clef she asked, "Two weeks? But Master Clef, we were gone for four years." Umi nodded and said. "That's right. It has been four years. And you sent more then just those rings. You sent me one of Ascot's hats. Fuu the orb Ferio gave her and Hikaru one of Lantis's cloaks."

Clef shook his head in agreement and said, "Yes, you did receive those items. But they were not sent by me. But by them with Mokona's help. As for the time difference, well, 1 year in your world is three days here. While you're here you age as we do, and while you were in your world, you aged that way." Fuu slowly nodded and said, "Then if Ferio was to come to our world, he would age as we do there."

"Yes, if that were possible. Alas, it is not. We cannot travel between worlds as you do. We can only help the chosen Magic Knights." Everyone was silent for a time, the Hikaru asked, "Master Clef? You said there were two reasons why we were brought back. What is the other?" Clef looked as them and sighed. "My children, I have watched over you while you have been away from us. I was with you when you lost your families. Even though you couldn't see me, I was with you, as were the young men who love you."

Lantis, who was behind Hikaru, wrapped his arms around her waist saying, "Even though I couldn't be there to hold you when you needed me love, I held you close in my heart and soul." Ferio and Ascot agreed as they looked lovingly at Fuu and Umi. Hikaru leaned back against Lantis and said, "I know my love, i felt you there holding me up and giving me strength when I desperately needed it." Lantis kissed the top of her head as Clef continued.

"The second reason for your return is an offer. An offer made by the love of all of Cephiro has for you Magic Knights. We would be honored if you would make Cephiro your home now and forever more." As the girls gasped and looked from one to another, CLef held up one hand and told them, "I know that this has come as quite a shock. Why don't you sleep on it tonight and give me your answer tomorrow before noon.

"Unfortunately, the portal has drained much of my magic for a while, but tomorrow I will be rested as well. Lantis, Ferio and Ascot, you are not to try and influence them in anyway. This a question they have to answer on their own. So you will be confined to your quarters until such time as I have their answers." The three young men nodded.

Fuu suddenly stepped forward and said, "Master Clef? I already know my answer. I am staying in Cephiro." Hikaru and Umi looked at Fuu and said, "What?" Why?" at the same time. Fuu smiled and said, "Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi, I love you both like my own sister who is lost to me. But, well, I love Ferio and Cephiro. Ferio has asked me to marry him and I said I would. Please be happy for me. Everything is here for me now. I have nothing to go back for."

Tears ran down all of the girls faces as they hugged each other and congratulated Fuu and Ferio. Clef clapped his hands and they all turned towards him smiling. "Tomorrow," he told them, "Now rest. Goodnight." "Goodnight Master Clef," the chorused as they left his chambers and headed to their own rooms. Each wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Chapter 7**

**** Umi slowly closed the door to her room and sighed. _'Sleep on it' he says. Yeah right, _she thought. She looked to her right and saw Hikaru walking down the hall. "I take it you can't sleep either, Hikaru," Umi asked. Hikaru nodded and said, Hardly. Ever time I close my eyes, I keep hearing Clef asking us if we want to stay or not."

Umi sighed and said, "Same here." Hikaru chuckled softly and asked, "Walk?" "Yeah," Umi replied. As they started walking down the hall, they talked about many different thing. Memories, some shared, some from their childhood. They shared tears as the talked about their lost families.

After awhile, they both grew silent. It was a comfortable silence. Hikaru smiled and asked, "Umi? Remember the second time we came here? Ascot had grown up but was still shy of you." Umi laughed and said, "Was he ever!" "Umi?" Hikaru asked softly, "What are you going to do?" Umi was silent for a long time. Then as a tear rolled down her cheek she said, "I don't know, Hikaru. What are you going to do?" Hikaru sniffed and said, "I don't know either."

Umi sniffed and tried to smile as she said, "Why don't why ask Fuu why, besides Ferio, she is staying?" "That's a good idea! Now which one of these doors is hers?" Hikaru said. Umi knocked on the middle door. When Fuu answered the door, Umi grinned and said, "This one. Fuu, can we talk to you?" Fuu blinked a couple of times and said, "Of course! Come in! What's wrong?"

Umi and Hikaru entered her room apologizing for waking her. "We're sorry we woke you, Fuu. But we need to ask you something," Hikaru said. Fuu motioned them to sit. After they were all seated, Fuu asked, "Ok. What is it you need to now?" Umi took a deep breath and asked, "Why are you staying?" "Besides marry Ferio that is," Hikaru said.

Fuu took a few minutes before she answered then said, "Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi. You are my best friends and I love you both. We have been family ever sense our tragedies over the past four years. If we go back, you would be all I have there. There really isn't anything else for me there.

"Our world is in frightening shape. So much crime and pollution. Hikaru, Umi, I want to have a family, a husband and children. But it scares me to think of bringing a child into that world." Fuu looked at her friends and gave them a sad smile. "I just wish I could make up your minds for you, but I cannot. All I can tell you is to listen to your hearts and get some sleep. You will know in the morning."

Fuu yawned then said, "Sorry, but it is three in the morning and," she chuckled as the other girls yawned, blinked, and gave her a sleepy smile, "we are all tired. So, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Good night Hikaru and Umi." After paying Good night to Fuu, the girls went back to their rooms and fell into a dream filled sleep. Each hoping for an answer when they woke.

**Chapter 8**

**** Hikaru walked into the throne room the next morning and yawned. "I'm sorry if my question keep you up last night," Clef said. "It was a tough decision, Clef," she yawned. He smiled then asked, "Have you decided?" She nodded. "Yes, Master Clef, I have. I'm going to stay here," she yawned again the gave a shy grin, "Sorry." Master Clef chuckled as Umi came stumbling in yawning. "Rough night?" he asked with a smile.

Umi stood beside Hikaru, blinked a couple of times, then told him, "Very funny, Master Clef. You know we didn't get much sleep last night." Clef chuckled and said, "I know Umi, I'm sorry. Have you made your decision?" Umi yawned again then said, "Yes, Master Clef, I'm going to stay." Clef smiled and said, "Good. I'm glad. I know that you have questions. As soon as the third Magic Knight arrives, I shall answer them all as best I can."

Hikaru and Umi looked at each other then stood back to back. "What are you two doing?" Clef asked as they leaned against each other. "Waiting on Fuu," Umi yawned. Clef couldn't help but smile when he realized they were fast asleep. "Good morning Master...Clef," Fuu said as she entered and saw her friends.

"They were waiting for you," he said calmly. she smiled as she quietly said, "Miss Hikaru, can you hear me?" "Yes," Hikaru said with out opening her eyes. Clef placed a hand over his mouth, trying to surpress a laugh as Fuu said, "Miss Hikaru, I hope you know you have something crawling up your arm." She took a step back as Hikaru opened her eyes and screamed.

After the dust had settled, all three knights were in a heap on the floor half laughing, half bellowing at each other. Clef shook his head and chuckled as he watched them, Clearing his throat, Clef tried to look stern. "MAGIC KNIGHTS! Are you ready to complete you journey? Or would you rather continue as you are?" The girls stopped and looked at each other then at Clef.

With sheepish grins, they got back to their feet and chorused, "Sorry Master Clef." He shook his head and said, "Well then. I know that you probably would like to be able to go back and tie up any and all loose ends and get a few treasured items to have with you here." "Yes, Master Clef, we would," Fuu said, "I would like to have my mothers wedding dress and her and my fathers rings. Also some pictures of my..family." Hikaru and Umi agreed with Fuu. For a moment all were quiet.

"Well then,' Clef said, "Let's get started. You will be able to go back for a short time, 48 hours your time. Then you will come back here permanently. Do you understand and agree?" They all nodded in agreement. Clef pointed to a door at the other end of the room and said, "Magic Knights, after you step through the door, make sure you know where you are and what time it is. So that you can get back here on time. All right?"

Then as he watched them walk towards the door he said, "See you soon Magic Knights." And as the door closed behind them, he sighed. _Be careful, my friends. The ones who love you will be waiting on pins and needles for your return._

**Chapter 6**

**** Ascot entered the throne room a minute later and asked, "Master Clef, have you seen Umi this morning?" Clef looked at him and said, "Her, Fuu, and Hikaru went to tie up loose ends in their world." "She...went...back," Ascot quietly said as he started to leave. A tear rolled down his cheek as a door in the back of the room opened. "Hey Ascot! Where are you going?" Umi asked as he walked towards the door.

He slowly raised his hand then let it drop as he opened the door. "Ascot!" Umi yelled as he left the room. "What's wrong with him?" Hikaru asked calmly. Umi dropped her duffle bag she brought back on the floor and took off after him.

Ascot had taken only one step when it finally dawned on him who had called his name. "Umi?" he whispered. As he reopened the door Umi came barreling into his arms. "Umi?" he asked at the same time Umi said, "Ascot?" He looked at everyone else in the room and grinned.

With his arm around Umi's waist, he closed the door. Soon as the door was closed he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that shattered any remaining doubt about his love for her. As he broke the kiss, he whispered against her lips, "I thought you had left for good." "No silly. I'm staying," She told him as she held him close.

Everyone in the throne room watched as Umi raced across the room. No one said a word as the door swung open again and Umi was suddenly in Ascot's arms. When Ascot looked into the room, he grinned then shut the door again, they all smiled back. Clef yawned and turning towards Hikaru and Fuu, he told them, "I do believe it will be a double wedding. Now," yawning again, "I'm going to go lie down for a while, it was a very short night. Fuu and Hikaru picked up Umi's back pack along with their own and started towards the door.

Clef stopped, looked over at the corner and called, "Oh Magic Knights. One more thing. Please see if you can get my staff away from that creature." Fuu and Hikaru looked over and Hikaru gasped as she said, "Ikanie?" Ikanie's head jerked up. Seeing his mistress, he gave a joyful bark and ran to her. Hikaru dropped to her knees and hugging her friend as she asked, "How did you get here?" Clef chuckled and said, "It's a long story and I'll tell you later. For now, just convince him to leave my staff alone."

Hikaru laughed and pulled a rubber bone out of her pocket, giving it to Ikanie. Puzzled, Clef asked, "What did you give him?" Hikaru looked up at Clef and innocently said, "A rubber bone." "A BONE!" Clef exclaimed, "All I had to do was give him a bone?!" Hikaru and Fuu looked at each other and then at Clef.

"Yes, Master Clef," Hikaru quietly said. Clef shook his head and turned to leave the room saying, "Good night ladies. Go find Lantis and Ferio so that they will stop worrying." As Fuu, Hikaru, and Ikanie started to leave they hear Clef mutter as he walked out, "A bone. A stupid rubber bone!" Giggling, they left the throne room to find Lantis and Ferio and to start their new lives.

**Chapter 10**

**** Lantis leaned against a tree and sighed. A gentle breeze began to blow as he slowly closed his eyes. _I wonder what Hikaru's decision was, _he thought. _I hope she decided to stay. I don't know what I'll so if she goes back._ Sighing, he smiled to himself. _I sure hopes she stays. If she does, the first thing I'm going to do, _he yawned, _is ask her to marry me._

A faint smile touched his lips as he started to doze off. His last thought was, _Lord how I love her. She's...just...got...to...stay._ Then he was fast asleep. When Hikaru finally found Lantis, he was sound asleep still sitting under the tree. Hikaru smiled when she saw him. _Ah, he's asleep, _she thought, _He looks so peaceful. I don't have the heart to wake him._

As she sat down next to him, she yawned. _Or the energy, _she chuckled to herself. Hikaru laid her head on his lap thinking, _A short nap does sound like a great idea, _and promptly fell asleep. "Huh?" he said quietly as he opened his eyes. _I could have sworn I heard something. _As he came awake, he realized he wasn't alone.

Slowly he looked down and Hikaru laying with her head on his lap. Grinning he whispered, "Ah, hello my love. You look comfortable lying there. Will you say yes and make my life complete. I pray you will." Lantis slowly lifted Hikaru onto his lap. Holding her gently, yet close to his heart, he said in a hushed voice, "Sleep, my beautiful angel. I'm right here. Rest, I'll protect you and love you. Always." Then he kissed the top of her head, leaned back against the tree and dozed off.

Two hours later, Hikaru awoke to find Lantis watching her. With a sleepy smile she told him, "Hi," yawning, "Sorry. How long have I been asleep?" Lantis kissed the end of her nose, touched his forehead to hers and smiled. "About two hours. Rough night?" he asked. Hikaru smiled back and said, "Yeah, but now I can't seem to understand why. This is where I belong and where I want to be."

Lantis was silent for a while. Quietly he asked her, "Hikaru, you know I love you right?" Hikaru nodded and looked at him saying, "Yeah, and you know I love you too." He cleared his throat and quietly asked, "Hikaru, marry me. Please, and make my life complete. Oh my angel, you have changed my life so much. Instead of darkness, there is only sunshine. Please say you'll marry me."

Hikaru sat there in a stunned silence for a few second as thoughts and emotions flew and chased around inside her. Then as a tear slowly trailed down her cheek, she took his face in her hands. Giving him a sweet tender kiss she said, "Oh Lantis. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. I love you." Lantis held her close and kissed her with all the love he held in his heart for her. She drove her fingers into his hair and returned the kiss with the same feeling.

Suddenly, Ikanie licked Lantis's cheek. They jerked apart and while Hikaru laughed and ruffed Ikanie's head. Lantis wiped the moisture off his cheek and trying not to laugh he gave both woman and dog a disgruntled look saying, "Blasted dog. Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Hikaru tried to stop laughing and look contrite as she shook her head. It didn't work.

Before she knew what was happening, Lantis had her in his clasped in his arms and laughing with her agreeing that it was indeed funny. Hikaru wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. He sighed as they finally stopped laughing. "Oh my love. That is the first time I have ever heard you laugh," Hikaru said snuggling closer into his embrace. Lantis kissed the top of her head and told her, "Until you, I hadn't found much of anything to smile, let alone laugh about."

He looked down at the woman in his arms and wonderingly, he commented, "You have done that for me. You've brought the sunlight back into my life. I love you, Hikaru." She smiled and kissed him. A short time later, Hikaru brushed the hair off his forehead and taking a deep breath, she said, "I do believe that before I do something very unladylike, we had better go find the others." "Unladylike huh? Hmmm. That definitely sounds interesting. Care to show me?" Lantis asked with a very wicked, sexy grin as he once more tried to gather her close.

Laughing, she quickly ducked away and out of his reach. "Maybe after we're married," she said. Lantis blinked and stared as she gave him a quick kiss on his nose and a very mysteriously, sexy smile. He gave his head a shake and, taking her hand, said, "Then we better get married as soon as possible." Hikaru giggled as the stared walking back to the castle.

**Chapter 11**

**** Ascot kissed Umi and said, "I'm so glad you stayed." "How glad are you? she asked with a saucy grin and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was willing to get on my knees and beg you to stay," he said and held her close. She kissed his nose and said, "This is my home, Ascot. Everything I love is here."

He smiled and said, "Then would you mind marrying a man that loves you with all his heart and soul?" She gasped as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Oh Ascot," she said as tears filled her eyes, "I never thought I'd ever hear you ask. Of course I'll marry you." He swung her in a circle and kissed her with all the love in his heart. She tightened her arms and gave him a passionate kiss that left his head spinning then said, "We better go find the other and tell them the good news."

"We will, I just need to tell you some thing," he said after a few minutes. "Like what?" Umi asked as they started walking towards the rose garden. He took a deep breath and said, "Presea, Caldina, Lafarga and Mokona have no idea that you're back. Clef didn't want anyone to get their hopes up because he wasn't sure if he could bring you and the others back or if you'd stay." She stopped and said, "How many other little secrets are you hiding from me, Ascot?"

He looked at her and said, "Three." She slowly sauntered towards him as she asked, "Are you going to tell me any of these secrets?" "Other then you're the first person that's ever kissed me, Clef has order a banquet to be held tonight. It will announce Ferio's engagement to Fuu and to let all of Cephiro know that the Magic Knights have returned to stay," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's great. Maybe we can ask Clef if he'll announce ours," she said and hugged him. "Only if we can get to the throne room without getting caught, love," he said and lightly brushed his lips over her temple. "Forget about not being caught because here comes Caldina," Umi whispered.

"Uh-oh. Um-Uh-Umi, do you trust me?" Ascot asked in a rush. She kissed him deeply and said, "With all my heart." He returned the kiss then said, "Then hold on tight." Umi closed her eyes and leaned into Ascot's embrace. When she opened her eyes, they were standing in Ascot's living room. Ascot swayed and started to fall. "Ascot!" Umi cried. She helped him to the couch to lie down as she asked, "Ascot, are you ok?"

Ascot gave her a weak smile and said, "I'm ok sweetheart. Really. I'm just a little weak." Umi moved to sit on the couch and laid his head on her lap. Gently, she brushed his hair back as he lay there watching her. "Honestly love, I'm fine. Every time I do that spell it drains me of my powers and energy," he told her relaxing. "Then why did you teleport us?" Umi asked him.

Smiling sleepily, he answered, "Caldina. She was coming towards us." Ascot yawned, trying to keep his eyes open. "Anyway, Clef always knows when I use that spell. He can feel a flux in the magic." Slowly, he closed his eyes as Umi leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Ascot had been asleep for about five minutes when there was a knock on the door. Umi froze. "Ascot? It's us. Lantis and Ferio," Lantis called. "Come on in," Umi called back. She smiled and touched a finger to her lips saying softly, "He just fell asleep. That teleport spell really wipes him out, doesn't it?" Ferio smiled and said, "Yeah. Clef sent us to make sure you two were ok." Lantis agreed and said, "And to tell you to come to his chamber when he wakes up." "Which will be about two hours from now," Ferio chuckled.

Umi looked down at Ascot and smiled as she said, "Thanks for letting us know. I think I'll get cleaned up while he's sleeping. Please tell Fuu and Hikaru that we will see them then. We have a lot to talk about." Ferio and Lantis exchanged a look as they headed out the door. "I know you will," Lantis said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh yeah," Ferio agreed, "We'll see you later Umi. Take care of Ascot." "Sure will. Bye," Umi replied. Then they we're gone.

**Chapter 12**

**** "Do you know what this is about?" Lafarga asked calmly. Caldina shook her head and said, "Nope, but Ascot looks about ready to pass out." Lafarga chuckled as he looked over at the three young men. "He'll make it, little one. He's a lot stronger than you realize." Caldina huffed and said, "Yeah right, Farga. If you say so."

Lafarga sighed, taking her hand in his, he said, "Oh my little one. Whether you like it or not or even want to admit it, Ascot has grown up. He's not a little boy any more." Caldina wiped a tear from her cheek and with a shaky smile she told him, "I know, but," sighing, "it's hard." He hugged her and said, "I know, sweet. But look now." He nodded toward where the three men stood waiting. "He doesn't look nervous at all. In fact, he actually looks excited." As Caldina looked up, the trumpets sounded. The waiting was over.

Everyone in the banquet hall turned their attention to the main doors as Clef entered. "Ladies and gentlemen," Clef said calmly, "At this time, I am honored to introduce our very special guest. The Legendary Magic Knights of Cephiro." An excited murmur rose from the crowd. As Fuu stepped into the doorway, Clef introduced her. "Magic Knight of Wind and future bride of Prince Ferio, Miss Fuu Hououji."

Ferio stepped forward, presented her with a deep red rose, bowed, kissed her hand and escorted her to the side. As he stood behind her, he whispered, "You look beautiful tonight, my love." Fuu smiled and whispered back, "Thank you, so do you." "Magic Knight of fire and future bride of Magic Sword master Lantis, Miss Hikaru Shidou." Once Hikaru entered the hall, Lantis did exactly as Ferio had and whispered, "I can think of four things I'd rather be doing with you than this."

She smiled and whispered, "I guess you'll have to wait until our honeymoon to see what I'm going to do to you, hon." Lantis blinked and tried not to smile as he asked, "Sounds interesting. Do I get any hints?" She smiled and whispered back, "All I'm going to say is use your imagination." Lantis eyes grew wide for an instant then he chuckled quietly.

Hikaru just continued to smile sweetly. Only Lantis noticed the sexy twinkle in her eyes as she glanced up at him. "And finally, the Magic Knight of water and future bride of Master Summoner Ascot, Miss Umi Ryuuzaki." Caldina gasped as she watched Ascot. He did as the others had and smiled. "The Magic Knights have returned not to destroy the pillar, but to make Cephiro their home. Now and forever," Clef said.

Suddenly the room erupted into cheers, applause and excited murmurs. Lafarga stood with his arms around Caldina. Slowly she searched the room for Umi and Ascot as tears rolled down her face. "Oh Farga. Where did they do?" she whispered. Leaning against him, she sighed. "When did he grow up? I didn't even notice." Lafarga kissed her hair and said, "I know, love. It's all right. He'll understand."

Ascot and Umi came walking up just the. "Caldina? Are you ok?" Umi asked worriedly. "Lafarga?" Ascot questioned. Caldina looked up and smiled. "Oh Ascot, Umi, Congratulations!" Caldina said giving them each a hug. "Yes. Congratulations you two," Lafarga said.

"Thanks you two," Umi said as she smiled. Ascot took Caldina's hands and looked her straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dina. Clef didn't want any one to know about the knights until everything was settled in case something went wrong. And so I couldn't even tell you about asking Umi to marry me. Can you ever forgive me?" he said.

Caldina smiled gently up at Ascot and placing a hand on his cheek, she asked, "Oh my sweet, little brother. When did you grow up on me? Of course I'll forgive you. But," Caldina looked at Lafarga, "we have some news to. Lafarga has asked me to marry him." Lafarga cut in and said, "And she said yes."

Ascot and Umi hugged them and gave them their congratulations. Lafarga asked Ascot, "So, when are you and Umi getting married?" "That's a good question," Ascot laughed. Pulling Umi into his arms, he kissed her then asked, "Umi, sweetheart, Lafarga and I want to know how soon you will marry me?" Umi kissed his chin and said, "Anywhere from two weeks to a month, but it depends on what Fuu and Ferio say."

Caldina smiled and asked, "Are you sure you can wait that long, Ascot?" Ascot grinned and said, "As long as Umi keeps kissing me the way she has, sure. But can you?" Caldina was speechless as Ascot, Umi and Lafarga laughed. "Caldina might but I'm not sure I can. So be quick and let us know, ok?" Lafarga asked. "I'll let you know as soon as we find out Lafarga," Ascot said and laughed. "Ascot!" "Lafarga!" the girls cried in unison, laughing and blushing.

*** * ***

Lantis held Hikaru close and smiled. "You look great," she whispered. He kissed her forehead and said, "So do you, but I think that dress would look better on the bedroom floor at my place." Hikaru gave him a thoughtful once over and said, "Hmm. You may be right. I'll let borrow if soon so you can find out." Lantis burst out laughing and held her close as he said, "By the Gods how I love you Hikaru."

She giggled and hugged him back. "Aw my love, my life, when are you going to marry me? Lantis tenderly asked her. "Soon my heart, soon," she answered, snuggling closer in his embrace. Lantis kissed the top of her head as she said, "How much longer do we have to stay here?" "Are you getting sleepy, my love?" he asked as she closed her eyes. Sleepily she nodded, trying to stop a yawn. "I'm sorry Lantis. I didn't get much sleep last night," she murmured leaning farther into his embrace.

At that moment, Presea came walking up and said, "Congratulations you two." Lantis thanked her and then asked, "Presea, Hikaru is literally dead on her feet. Would you please give our apologies to CLef and everyone while I take her home?" Presea assured him she would. He picked Hikaru up as Fuu and Ferio walked up. "Sir Lantis, is Miss Hikaru ok?" Fuu asked. He nodded and said, "She's ok, just tired." Ferio wrapped and arm around Fuu's waist as she laid her head against his shoulder and said, "That makes two if you include Ferio and I."

"Don't you mean four?" Umi said as she and Ascot walked up. "Try five sweetheart," Ascot yawned. "Six if you include Ikanie," Lantis said as he looked at the sleeping dog near by. "All right, that's it!" Presea said, "I want all of you to go get some sleep. And that means you Mr. 'Granted I have bags under my eyes but I don't need sleep because I'm the Magic Sword men of Cephiro.'"

Ascot, Ferio, Fuu, Umi and Lantis looked at each other then at Presea and said, "Yes mom." Presea tried to send each of them a fierce glare but they only smiled back. "You realize that you will all pay for that remark, don't you?" she asked. They each grinned widely as they walked out of the banquet hall and said, "Yes mom." Presea watched them leave as she muttered, "Ornery kids."

Turning away to look for Clef, she was almost ran over. "Hey!" she yelped as someone banged into her. Two strong arms were suddenly wrapped around her and she was encased in a very strong male embrace. "What the! Whoa there!" Eagle exclaimed. He looked down and found himself looking into a pair of caramel colored eyes.

Presea looked up and thought, _Molasses, his eyes are like warm molasses._ "I'm sorry miss...?" Eagle quietly asked. "Presea, and I'm the one who should apologize. I wasn't watching were I was going. I was trying to find Master Clef" she said. _Oh! Great. I'm babbling,_ she inwardly moaned. Eagle smiled and said, "Presea. That's a pretty name for a very pretty lady. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. I was watching the happy couples. Lantis was carrying Hikaru, I hope everything's all right."

Presea smiled and said, "Everything's fine. She just fell asleep." Neither one said anything for a few second. Then Presea said, "Um...Sir?" "Eagle, my name is Eagle," he said. "Eagle. Ok. Um...you can let me go now," she commented with a grin. Eagle blinked and looked down. Giving her a cheeky grin, he said with a slight chuckle, "Well now. I'm comfortable right where I am." Presea tried not to giggle and give Eagle a stern look.

Eagle tried to look innocent, but it didn't work. He let her go with a regretful sigh. When he looked at Presea again, their eyes met and they both started to laugh.

**Chapter 13**

** "**Are you sure I can do this?" Ascot asked nervously. "Yes," Ferio said calmly. "You nervous?" Ascot asked as he looked towards the throne room entrance. "Severely," Ferio replied. "You don't look like it," Ascot said. "I also haven't moved in the past five minutes," Ferio said. Ascot took a closer look at Ferio, blinked and smiled weakly. "Good point. Lantis? What about you?" Ascot asked.

Lantis was leaning against the wall, wearing dark glasses. Slowly he raised his hand and lowered the glasses a little bit. Ascot looked into Lantis's bloodshot eyes as Lantis said, "No sleep. I'm to tired to think. Let alone move." Then he slowly replaced the glasses and lowered his arm. Ascot shook his head then jumped as Lafarga entered the room. "Well gentlemen. It's time," he said smiling.

They took their places at the alter as the organ began to play. _No backing out now, _Ascot thought as he looked towards the entrance. "Wow," Ferio whispered as Fuu entered. Ferio couldn't take his eyes off her. _She's...stunning! _he thought.

Then she smiled at him. Suddenly Ferio didn't know whether he was going to cry, laugh or pass out. All he did know was that he was the luckiest person in Cephiro. It also humbled him to know that of all the men on both Cephiro and her former home world, she had chosen him. Even before he was a prince, she cared for him. HIM! _How did I get so lucky?_ he wondered as he smiled tenderly back at her.

_Oh my!_ Fuu thought, _I can hardly believe this is happening. I'm getting married. To Ferio!_ Fuu smiled at Ferio with all the love she held in her heart for him. _He is so handsome. I love him so much,_ she thought as she slowly walked towards him. She took a deep breath as she reached the alter, and Ferio. Ferio took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed her palm before placing it in the crook of his arm. Together they stepped aside as Hikaru stepped into view.

Hikaru took a deep breath and stepped into the door way. Raising her eyes, her gaze locked with Lantis's. _Wow! _she thought, _He is absolutely gorgeous. _Hikaru started toward the alter and suddenly realized she was trembling. _Oh dear lord. Don't let me faint! Please!_ As these thoughts ran through her head she lowered her eyes, breaking eye contact with Lantis.

_No baby. No. Look at me, _he thought as she slowly walked toward him, _Please love. look at me. By the gods you are so beautiful._ Lantis took a deep breath, willing her to look at him. When Hikaru was half way to him, her steps faltered. Fuu gasped tightening her grip on Ferio's arm. Lantis quickly strode to Hikaru's side.

"Hikaru? What's wrong? Are you all right?" he asked anxiously. "Hot," she whispered, "It's so hot in here." Lantis looked at over at Caldina. "Please get me a glass of water. And hurry," he said as Hikaru swayed towards him. CLef held out his hand to Lantis and a glass of water appeared. "Bring her a chair," Clef quietly stated.

Lantis held the glass to Hikaru's lips. "Here love. Drink this. Slowly now," he told her. Hikaru complied taking a few sips of the cool water. "Thank you, my love. I'm fine now," she said leaning against him, "I'm so sorry, Lantis. I've ruined everything." Lantis scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the chair.

He smiled and said, "Oh sweetheart no. You haven't ruined anything." Lantis sat her down in a chair, wiped a stray tear away from her cheek and giving her a tender loving smile he told her, "Hang on. It won't be long now. Then we'll get some fresh air. You're so beautiful and I love you . Ok?" Hikaru gave him a shaky smile and said, "Yes love." Lantis stood and stepped behind her chair. He laid his hands on her shoulders as Umi started towards the alter and Ascot.

Ascot froze as he made eye contact with Umi. She took his breath away. He felt his knees start to weaken then two strong arms gently but firmly grasped his upped arms, holding him up. "Steady Ascot, steady," whispered Lantis. "Don't go down now," Ferio murmured quietly so only they would hear.

Never taking his eyes off of Umi, Ascot whispered, "Thanks guys. I'm fine, I'm fine." With his heart in his throat he sighed thinking, _Beautiful. Just beautiful._ Ascot stood a little taller and a little straighter as he watched Umi glide toward him. Silently he thanked whatever twist of fate had brought her into his life.

When Umi reached him, he raised her hand and kissed it. Tucking her small hand into the crook of his arm, they faced Master Clef. "What's wrong with Hikaru?" Umi whispered. Ascot looked at Hikaru out of the corner of his eye and whispered, "I'm not sure. Lantis? Is Hikaru all right?" "Yes. just the heat. Now shhh," Lantis whispered back.

As Master Clef began, each of them prayed that they would be able to be everything that they needed to be. They also thanked the powers that be for each other and for their mates.   


*** * ***

The ceremony was over in less then thirty minutes, almost before they knew it. As the three couples turned to face their friends, Master Clef announced, "Friends, may I proudly present Prince Ferio and his wife, the Magic Knight of Wind, Princess Fuu; Master Swordsman Lantis and his wife, the Magic Knight of Fire, Hikaru; Master Summoner Ascot and his wife, the Magic Knight of Water, Umi. All of Cephiro welcomes you."

**Chapter 14**

**** "I feel like such a total dufus. I ruined your wedding day. I'm so sorry Umi, Fuu. Can you every forgive me?" Hikaru asked sadly as she hugged her friends. Ascot walked up to them and said, "Would it make you feel any better if I told you we were nervous too?" "How bad?" Umi asked, shooting a skeptical look at Ascot. "Ferio stayed in the same spot for five minutes," he said, slipping an arm around Umi's waist.

"You're kidding, right?" Hikaru asked as Ferio walked up. "Actually, it was ten minutes. Ascot came in half way through," Ferio told her, "Ask Lantis how he slept last night. Fuu, are you ready to leave yet?" "When ever you are. Miss Hikaru, oh! I can't call you Miss Hikaru anymore can I?" Fuu said. They all laughed. "Hikaru, don't worry, today was perfect. Now, we will see you all later."

As the first set of newlyweds left the party, they called over their shoulder "Bye everyone!" Lantis had walked up beside Hikaru and placed his arm around her waist. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he smiled saying, "Sweetheart are you ready to go?" Hikaru put her arms around his waist and leaned against him as she asked, "Love, Ferio told me to ask you how you slept last night. Why?" Lantis and Ascot both chuckled. "That's because I couldn't. I didn't get any sleep at all last night. So if you don't mind, I'd sure like to leave and maybe catch a couple hours of sleep before we head to my cabin," Lantis said.

Hikaru smiled and kissed his nose as she said, "Sounds good to me. We will talk to you later. Bye." Lantis and Hikaru left leaving Ascot and Umi. "So, how nervous were you?" Umi asked. "I went for a walk earlier this morning," he said with a sigh. "Where did you go?" she asked. He kissed her deeply and smiled. "Just someplace quiet to think," he said as Caldina walked up.

"Hey you two. Umi you sure make a beautiful bride. And you Ascot," Caldina smiled, "look pretty terrific too." "Thanks," Ascot said quietly. Umi nudged him in the ribs and asked, "Hey, are you ok hon?" He looked at his wife as he said, "Sorry, I was just trying to figure out why the others left in such a hurry." "They probably left to consummate the marriage, Ascot," Caldina said.

"Consu-what?" Ascot asked with a puzzled look. "Consummate," Caldina repeated. Umi grinned, leaned over and whispered the words meaning in Ascot's ear. Ascot's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. Caldina snickered at his astounded look. Snapping his mouth shut he first looked at Umi then at Caldina.

Both women nodded in agreement. Ascot started to blush as what Umi had told him finally started to register. "Um...Uh..Um," He stammered trying to look calm. Both Caldina and Umi laughed as Umi gave him a hug. "Now that he's talking, how do you shut him up?" Caldina asked.

Umi smiled and kissed him with all the love in her heart. "So that's how, but isn't there a down side?" Caldina asked once Umi broke the kiss. "No, not really," Umi said as she faced Caldina. Ascot wrapped his arms around Umi's waist and whispered, "Is that what you were telling me about the honeymoon?" Umi gave him a very sexy smile and whispered back, "That's only the beginning husband mine, only the beginning."

Ascot blinked and slowly grinned. Suddenly, Ascot picked Umi up and said, "Caldina, we'll see you later." Then they disappeared. Just then Lafarga walked up behind Caldina and said, "I hope they surface in time for our wedding." Caldina hugged him and laughingly agreed.

**Chapter 15**

**** Ferio walked into the throne room and smiled. _There you are Fuu, _he thought as he watched her talk to Presea. _Two years of marriage and she still amazes me._ He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck as he said, "Happy Anniversary, beautiful." She sighed and said, "Happy Anniversary to you too, Ferio."

Presea smiled as she said, "Morning Ferio." He smiled and asked, "Morning Presea, what's up?" "Hikaru and Umi went into labor about half an hour apart," she replied. He slid his hands over Fuu's swollen belly as he said, "I wonder when our little one will be born." Fuu gasped as she felt a slight pain in her stomach.

"Would today be to soon?" Fuu asked, shutting her eyes tightly. Ferio froze as Presea asked, "Wait a minute, you mean!" Fuu nodded and said, "My water just broke." Presea blinked and without taking her eyes from Fuu, started talking, "Ok. Ok. Stay calm. Ferio we need to -Ferio- get you--" Presea suddenly turned to look at Ferio. He had stopped dead and had went completely white.

Presea yelled at the top of her lungs, "FERIO! Snap out of it! Fuu needs to get to the hospital!" Ferio blinked, never taking his eyes off his wife. Fuu sucked in another quick breath. Raising her hand toward him, she looked at him and in a painfully shaky voice, she very quietly said his name. it broke the spell. As a tremor shot through him, he exploded into action. The race to the hospital was on.

Four hours later, the three couples sat together exhausted but completely happy. Content and in awe of the miracle the had been through. Together.

**Epilogue**

NEWS BREAK! Today Cephiro welcomed it's four new country men. Make it two men and two women. Born to Prince Ferio and Princess Fuu is Prince Lance and Prince Aura. The identical twins twins were delivered prier to the birth of Matthew Zagato, son of Magic Swordsmen Lantis and Magic Knight Hikaru, and Kieya, Daughter of Master Summoner Ascot and Magic Knight Umi.

The newborns, as well as their mothers, are doing fine. The fathers are expected to make a full recovery. On a side note, Lantis and Hikaru's registered husky, Ikanie, also gave birth. the four pups, two male and two female, coincidentally where born half an hour after Matthew Zagato. Nothing like keeping it all in the family.

*** * ***

AScot couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter sleep. "She's so small," Umi said softly. He kissed Kieya on her forehead and said, "Yeah. She's our little miracle." Umi smiled and said, "Mm-hmm. I just wonder how Caldina's going to react." He gave her a gentle kiss and chuckled as he heard a knock on the door.

"I have a feeling we're going to find out," he said as he walked over to the door. Umi couldn't help but smile as Ascot opened the door to find Caldina waiting patiently. "Hey Caldina. Come on in," Ascot said. "Thanks Ascot. I just stopped by to see how Umi and the baby are doing," Caldina said. "Ascot, you and Umi are so lucky," she told him as they walked into the living room.

"Oh," Caldina quietly sighed as she spotted Umi sitting on the couch holding Kieya. Umi smiled as Caldina knelt beside her to see Kieya. "Oh Ascot, Umi. She is so beautiful. And so tiny! Why, she's no bigger than a minute! You are so lucky," Caldina said softly.

Umi chuckled asking Caldina, "Would you like to hold your niece?" Caldina's eyes grew wide as she gasped and said, "H-h-hold her? N-niece? Wh-what do you mean?" Ascot laid his hand on her shoulder and said, "Caldina, sit down. Hold Kieya and just enjoy her. You are the closest thing I have to a sister and that makes you Kieya's aunt." Caldina sank onto the couch beside Umi looking totally awed. Umi chuckled as she placed Kieya in Caldina's arms.

"You better get use to holding a little one, Caldina. For when you have some of your own," Ascot said. Caldina blushed but never taking her eyes off of Kieya , she quietly said, "Actually little brother. It will be sooner than you think." "What did you say?" Ascot croaked. "I'm pregnant. Lafarga and I will be parents in about six months," Caldina replied. Ascot gasped at her and he sank into a chair.

"Caldina! That's wonderful! Congratulations! You will be a wonderful mother. Does Lafarga know yet?" Umi asked as she squeezed Caldina's arm. Ascot was still staring at Caldina then at Umi. Caldina nodded as she said, "He knows ant you two are the first to know besides him." "How did he take it?" Ascot asked after a few seconds. "First he was silent then he hugged me and said he was happy and that he loved me," Caldina said."

"At least he didn't say he wasn't going to let you out of his sight until the baby's born," Umi said with a loving look at her husband's back as he left the room. "He started to but I stopped him and said if he does that, I won't let him hold the baby for nine months," Caldina said and gave Kieya back to her mother. "That doesn't stop me from worrying Cal," Lafarga commented stepping into the room behind Ascot. Caldina rolled her eyes and gave Umi a "see what I mean" look. Both women smiled then giggled as their husbands reighed looks. Kieya slept on.

Umi gave a slight yawn and said, "I hate to break this up, but I need to get some sleep." Ascot walked over and helped Umi stand up as Lafarga said, "I ran into Lantis and he said that Hikaru and their son are doing fine." Caldina's eyes started to close as she said, "That's good." Lafarga picked Caldina up and carried her out of the room as he said, "Hey Ascot, don't forget to tell Umi about Fuu and the twins." As Ascot said goodnight to Lafarga and Caldina, Umi said, "Fuu? Twins? Ascot."

Ascot walked up to his wife and said, "I talked to Presea after Kieya was born. She asked me to tell you that Fuu went into labor half an hour after you and had a boy and a girl." She placed Kieya in her crib and asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I was going to," he said as he sat on the bed, "but the instant I saw you holding Kieya, it slipped my mind. You two took my breath away."

Umi sat down beside Ascot. He continued to talk softly as she took his hands in hers. "She is a miracle...and so...so beautiful. Just like her mother." Ascot looked up into Umi's eyes. His were bright with unshed tears as he said, "Oh my one true love, thank you." Ascot pulled Umi gently into his arms and hugged her close.

Before she could say anything, a tear slid down his cheek and said, "Thank you for loving, for believing in us and for our precious, beautiful little miracle, Kieya. I love you, Umi." "Oh Ascot, I love you so much," Umi said as she held him. Through their tears they watched Kieya sleep.

"Did Presea say anything about how Fuu was doing?" she asked, wiping her tears away. He kissed her and said, "She said Fuu, Ferio and the twins, Lance and Aura, are fine, but I thought you'd like to go see her and Hikaru tomorrow. As well as Ikanie's four pups." "Pups? Oh how wonderful! Of course we'll go tomorrow," Umi said with a tired smile. As she started to doze off, Ascot told her that Presea had something to tell them tomorrow. Umi snuggled closer to Ascot and murmured, "Hmmm. I wonder what that's all about."

Ascot tenderly kissed her and yawned as he said, "I don't have the foggiest idea, but we'll know tomorrow." Umi sighed, "Mmm, Tomorrow." Then all was quiet as the new family slept, dreaming of their tomorrow's. Together.

The End

   [1]: Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com



End file.
